james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avatar Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Mistake :Look,I'm not a expert, but shouldn't AVTR program(liked it is spelled in the Pandora topic) be AVATAR? I didn't know for sure, so I didn't changed it. BTW, nice job! --Darth Stefan (Talk) 20:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) THis is sombodet else- I'm afraid your article exactly matches the one found on Wikipedia.com- this is called plagiarizing. Plagiarizing is a very serious crime- I'm come to warn you- you could be in trouble! Go on the rest of the wikia and you will find out what it's about so stop criticising! ::You are refering to the AVTR program which is the name given to the whole program that Jake is involved in... --IWantheUltimateChange 15:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I might recommend protecting your main page here. Upon first reading under the Featured Article section, the word Penis is stuck in there where it clearly shouldnt be. Someone also changed colony to colon. Fixed.--Zervonn 09:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should semi-protect all the pages, so only signed-in users can edit them. This is the most amount of vandalism I have seen in any wiki; and it's done by unregistered contributers (sorry if I got the last two words spelled wrong). Most of the vandalism is disgusting, to say the least. Draginfli 19:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no way to semi.protect all the articles at the same time, and we can't take the right of unregistered contributors to help the wiki. We can only semi-protect, when there's constant vandalism in the article. We have some semi-protected articles. And there are wikis where there's much more vandalism, and the admins keep the wiki clean. There are no vandalized pages at the moment, all have been cleaned by admins. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. :) Draginfli 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Not only the admins remove vandalism. ;) Faern. 19:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Faern, you are one hard working normal account guy. Believe it or not, alot of helpful edits come from Unregistered users, alot of spelling mistakes and broken links and the like are fixed by the random Anons that read the site. That being said there are vandels, but there are registered vandels too. either way, its under control, not only by the admins, but the other users here as well, although admins get the last laugh when we hit the "BAN" button [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I knew that admins weren't the only ones who corrected vandalism. ;) JayBO, your last statement made me laugh; not only do admins get the last laugh! By the way, I hope you have fun with your new "Wiki powers." XD Draginfli 19:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Admins and very dedicated users, like you ;) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do support the idea of full protection on the front page though. It's the Admins who make it, and ultimately it's thier wiki to run, so they should decide on its public face. Props to people like Faern though. ;) --It was a long and dark december, when the banks became cathedrals, and a FOX became God. 20:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Full protection should always be the last solution to consider as this is a wiki created by the community for the community. Semi protecting it might be reasonable though. This way people can still modify the news and add interwiki links to other languages. There will still be some vandals, but usually there is someone around to notice it within a few minutes. Faern. 21:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) it is a scary film it gave me nausea, deaseness , and head ache, I think there should be a warning for people with high blood pressure ..so they are prepared to digest your glory! :A guy died, you got nausea. Don't complain :P --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk IRC 19:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That dude had 1 foot in the grave already, a flipping bird could have hit his car while driving and pushed him over the edge [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Avatar definitely didn't kill the guy, but if you have nausea for looking Avatar... --[[User:BattleAngel|'BattleAngel']] ~ Talk 21:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think its called watching Avatar in 3D, some people can have some side affects from viewing. I think you're just a wimp :P nah kidding. but anyway does anyone know if you can buy a cd of the soundtrack? : Of course you can. Don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~, Tsmukan. ;) Faern. 15:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Adds on the front page ? Why is there adds on the front page, a bit cheap right? --[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 01:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia is not free because they want to be friends with us. They have to pay for traffic and server hardware. If that bugs you, don't use wikia or get Adblock Plus Faern. 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) UMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! when i went to this Wiki whole main page was edited into saying Movie sucked, adn we are a bunch of N*****er faggots...??? only showed when i was offline someone fix..... : That's called vandalism. ;) Faern. 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ... lol Faern i know that. just thought id tell this page since so someone can fix it. Mithdraz 02:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lol my name is purple